Chronicles of the Emperors
by Aurora the Kyuubi kid
Summary: The Seven Hero Relics are said to be the most powerful weapons in existence. Acquiring just one of them can make you one of the most powerful shinobi alive. When a man finds one, what untold truths will be revealed? Watch and learn as one little Scythe changes the course of Destiny Forever. AU. Dark Naruto. OCs. Character Death. NaruMata. OC/Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Emperors**

**Arc 1: The Three Kings of Hell**

**Before the Emperors were made, there was simply a man who traveld the Elemental Nations in Search for the Seven Hero Relics. Once he found the Dead Demon Consuming Scythe, he was given unlimaginable power, and was named Grimm, Grimm Reaper. He took on a disciple named Nagato was a weilder of the Rinnegan, and trained him and his two friends, Konan and Yahiko, to their fullest potential. They then formed a group called Akatsuki in the Elemental Nations, who had struck the villages and became S-Class nin of Amegakure, making it the most powerful villages of all the Elemental Nations.**

**Grimm, seeing how powerful they were, recruited his own members for his new group called the Emperors. There was an Emperor for everything. Nagato, being the first Emperor, changed his name to Pain- he was the first of many to become apart of the world's most famous nins.**

**Grimm then took on two new disciples- Steel and Fusion. Steel's name was given to him for taking a heavy fire of Jutsu like they were nothing. When Steel's training was complete he took on a disciple, and passed his name to his disciple and took on the name Chaos Emperor Dragneil [Chaos]. When Pain, Chaos and Fusion teamed up, they wiped out Konoha completely, earning them a name even more deadly than Sanin or Kage, earning the the title the Three Kings of Hell. The only survivors were Uzumaki Naruto [A Yami G0d], Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuuga Neji.**

**The three survivors joined the Emperors, Naruto getting the name Emperor Fox, Kakashi getting the name Emperor Scythe, and Neji getting the name Emperor Fist. Since then, the number of Emperors has only increased, until the Elemental Nations were changed forever, the shinobi started using magic, economy establishing, and electronics becoming common.**

**A List of Current Emperors**

**Pain**

**Chaos**

**Fusion**

**Steel**

**Fist**

**Scythe**

**Fox**

**Grimm**

And now, the** real** story begins.

The Emperors have established control of the entire elemental nations, and own the world for themselves. The Akatsuki and Emperors are working together, s0 no one can try to overthrow them.

Grimm, Chaos and Fox had traveled to their base in Sunagakure, intent on finalizing control over the world. "Grimm-sama, this is the final judgement. We won't have to take down anymore shinobi or shake the nations with raw power any more." Fox said. Chaos nodded, " Fox-taichou is correct. We've been through alot, especially you, Fox. You finally got the recognition you deserved." Grimm kept quiet, his black hood over his head and scythe strapped to his back.

Once they arrived at Sunagakure they were stopped by guards. "No Emperors allowed in Sunagakure! leave now or suffer the consequences!" Grimm held his hand out and said, "Extreme Decapitating Air Waves." the shinobi forces were blown back by the raw power of the technique. "Yoton: Yoryuuendan no Jutsu." A large Lava Dragon impacted the rest of them. Yes, Grimm has done it. Grimm has mastered every Jutsu in existance. He activated the Kamui no Jutsu and they all walked inside.

They arrived in the Kazekage tower, right in front of Sabaku no Gaara.

"Whatever you want, Sunagakure will not deliver. I expected better of you, Uzumaki Naruto. You've gone so low as to work with such beasts. They take from innocents and destroy families. They pillaged the other villages and left them in peril. The only reason Suna has survived such Oppression is because of the Jutsu I'm using." Gaara told them.

Grimm wasn't in the mood for small talk or defiance, so he picked up Gaara by the collar and held him in the air. "Boy, you're only as strong as an elite Jounin from Konoha, and they've been destroyed completely. You think you can defy my wishes? I am taking Sunagakure as a base for Akatsuki, and you will not bother my men there. Let's discuss terms..."


	2. Chapter 2

**...1 Review. Yay. Screw you guys.**

Chapter 1: Back to the Academy

Naruto walked towards the academy ignoring the hate-filled glares being sent his way. Those people who couldn't tell a kunai from the scroll it's sealed in don't deserve his attention. When he got to the academy, the same thing happened as usual. The class stared at him in fear- not of what's inside of him, but of him himself. He took his seat next to Hyuuga Hinata and Midorikawa Nakashima. His other friends- Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, acknowledged his presence.

"Naruto-taichou... Grimm-sama would like to speak to you again", Nakashima whispered. "Got it, Chaos. If he wants me in, then I'm in. My Emperor Title... is Fox." Naruto responded triumphantly. Nakashima chuckled," Okay, Fox-taichou, I got it. Still, Grimm-sama would still like to meet with you. He has to give you your own copy of the Dead Demon Consuming Scythe."

"Why don't you just say Kama no Shiki?" Maruto asked, "It's way quicker."

"Fine. Kama no Shiki. Happy?" Nakashima said.

"Uzumaki-kun, Midorikawa-kun, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Iruka asked impatiently. Naruto quickly shook his head, and Nakashima chuckled. "No, Iruka-sensei, we have nothing to discuss." Naruto told him. "one more thing", Naruto whispered again,"If you call me Fox, or Dessert Fox, I'll call you your Emperor Title. What do you want me to call you?"

"Call me Chaos, Emperor Chaos, or Chaos Emperor Dragneil. I'll call you Fox."

"And I'll call you Chaos."

…

Fox and Chaos went to the designated meeting point at lunch time. To their knowledge, a few of the academy students were following them. When they saw Grimm, Chaos quickly went through handseals and placed a high-level Genjutsu over the place. Fox double-layered it and Grimm quadruple-layered it.

They placed silencer seals and a lot of stuff. "Now anyone who trespasses will be put under the Bringer of Darkness Technique and if they dispel that, they'll be put under a Hell Viewing Technique,"Grimm said. Fox nodded. Chaos was used to these conditions before and knew that if they moved OUT of the area, they'd still be subject to the S-Rank Genjutsu. normally the Bringer of Darkness is a B-Rank, and Hell Viewing Technique is C-Rank, but Grimm used his Sharingan to cast it, and placed a lot of chakra into it. [I remember saying that he not only knows every jutsu in the world, but that he's mastered every jutsu in the world.]

"Grimm-dono, as the Yami god Uzumaku Taizu, I accept your request of companionship." Fox said. Grimm nodded sagely and said, "The Yami God Shujō hōkai will teach you everything I taught him. Here is your Dead Demon Consuming Scythe" Grimm passed Fox his copy of the legend of Kenjutsu, who gratefully accepted it. They deactivatd their Genjutsu, and saw the academy students staring at them. There was Yamanka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru,

and Uchiha Sasuke.

The three of them stared at the academy-level future-nin. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Chaos asked abruptly. "Who is that you're talking to?" Ino asked. "None of your concern." Fox replied calmly, "Now leave before I am forced to dispose of you." "Who do you think you are? You couldn't even match Sasuke-kun in all of our taijutsu matches, so you can't possibly win na-" Sakura was cut off when Chaos backhanded her so hard she flew into the forest.

"...Fungus eating harpy." he spat. "Watch your language, Midori-kun." Grimm scolded. "Forgive me for my language, Grimm-sama. It's just that I'm tired of these flat-chested bimbos following us everywhere and gossiping on what we do. Fox, take it away." Naruto nodded and said what he wanted again. "Alright, Shikamaru, since I know you were dragged along and too lazy to put up any kind of fight when you were, you can leave, as this doesn't concern you. Bye." Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' and left.

"Kiba you can leave too. Sasuke, leave, this doesn't concern you either." Kiba nodded, knowing that they were interfering with private business and weren't welcome there. SasUKE- sorry, Sasuke- was rather arrogant about being told that something doesn't concern him. "You think you can order around ME, an UCHIHA, like second-rate garbage? If these little girls who want to play ninja can stay, then so will I." Naruto gave him 2 left hooks, a right hook, and a roundhouse. Sasuke went flying straight up into the air.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled. Right about then, Sakura came limping back with 1 Jounin, 2 chunin, and the Hokage's personal ANBU squad. "There they are. They attacked me!" she yelled. "I'll do it again if you don't shut the hell up, you crippled spider." Chaos snarled. Sakura shook with fear, while the shinobi sweatdropped. "This is not a reason to alert the Hokage. We're leaving."

"What I was trying to say was- if you follow us again, we'll kill you, no questions asked. Understood?" Fox stated. They all nodded, afraid of the bluntness behind his words. "Chaos, we'll be leaving now" he said. Chaos nodded and followed after him.

The two went to Fox's apartment to discuss his new training. "Being a Yami God incarnate has a drawback on our power. So, you need special training to get stronger." Chaos explained. Fox nodded. "The training regimen is for you to open all the Hachimon. Let's start with the Seimon."

The two went to training ground 44, the forest of death, which was where the konoha hideout was. "I can open the Kaimon, kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, Keimon, and Kyomon, but the Shimon is out of reach." Chaos told Fox. Fox nodded. Chaos pointed to the Seimon, located in the Spinal Cord.

"The Gate of Life, or Seimon, is located in the Spinal Cord. It allows the user to perform the Ura Renge. The increased blood flow from the Gate turns the skin red, and makes you look badass. This is why I'm teaching it to you first, so you can at least have one open by the time you get to show off in the chunin exams. Oh, and a word of advice, you should stop reincarnating yourself. I won't be able to find you again if you die, so don't." Chaos said.

Naruto nodded, and crossed his arms into an X position.** "SEIMON: KAI!"**

**Here's how my stories are gonna work: I take two chapters of one of them a piece, then two chapters of the other. Also, Emperors are needed. You can come up with any OC you want, or make someone from canon an Emperor. Just not the girls. I'M NOT BEING SEXIST! I just have something else in mind for them. Hope you enjoied this.**


End file.
